Simulation gone Wrong
by HydroSchizo
Summary: Smut, FemBoss\Zinyak, Alien on human action.


Alas! She walked into an ambush! How predictable…

The zin soldiers were waiting for her right beside the door.

Before she even caught a glimpse at one of them the other soldier knocked her down with a punch towards her jaw-she fell down immediately and even when she remained on the floor they kept kicking her to make sure to injure her as badly as possible so she wouldn't draw a gun or try any other stealthy trick. The zin searched her for weapons; they took her pistol and ammunition and turned to their master for further instructions.

"That'll be it…" An arrogant and deep voice was echoed from across the room (with a somewhat British accent), it was Zinyak definitely…She thought to herself.

The guards obeyed and stepped back, returning to their previous position. She saw how his feet approached her then stood, close to her head.

"Tsk,tsk.. You injured the poor things face. He tilted her head with his foot and chuckled a little to himself. "Get your dirty leg off me, you assh*le!"

She pushed his leg away violently.

"Is this how we welcome our loved emperor nowadays?"He took a slight step back.

"Just shut up for a second, god…my rib cage.."

She managed to sit up with a lot of pain. She wiped the blood off her chin that she coughed up earlier and held her torso tightly to herself. They fractured her rib-rage she noted. She browsed the room and saw Keith standing beside the office desk- she suddenly remembered why she came here, Keith looked back at her with a shocked expression it was obvious he didn't enjoy seeing her get beat up like that.

"Keith!" The saint yelled. "Listen to me, Zinyak is lying to you..He won't restore earth back!

Please just look at yourself, you really want to be a ruler of some bullshit day dream?

You know we can take him down..Don't let all of this hard work go to waste…

Me and remaining crew are counting on you…Please…Keith."

Her speech…Touched him. Keith stood there petrified; he was awfully ashamed of himself.

He let his crew down, his friends down..He couldn't sustain the guilt; because of him Kinzie got captured. He was about to reply when Zinyak turned to her.

"My, my..Such a touching speech, you really had me going for a second there. But let's wrap this up quickly I've got other matters to attend to!" Zinyak pulled her up grasping her neck with one hand clenching his nails deep into her skin he pushed her against the wall whilst still keeping his grasp around her neck, she moaned in pain and started to suffocate. "Hmm..You are going to enjoy on what I had planned for you, my dear." He grinned with his sharp teeth showing.

Finally Keith couldn't take it, he ran and reached the drawers underneath the desk and pulled out a pistol, the guards noticed his sudden motion and pulled out their laser riffles, but Keith finished them off with two quick blows. Keith aimed his pistol at Zinyak but he had vanished! And where he stood the saints boss knelt - coughing and catching her breath. "That alien sonofabitch must have teleported."

He mumbled to himself.

Keith scanned the room with his pistol drawn, turning cautiously around from side to side. It didn't seem like Zinyak would disappear without bestowing his last words upon them. He turned to his bright haired companion, she smiled back at him, her blue eyes sparkled. She was pleased to see that he made the right decision. He ran to aid her and that's about when the alien emperor appeared and grabbed him by the nape. "Keith!" The saint yelled. The 10 feet alien raised him up high with his grasp.

"We had a deal my friend! Now what am I going to do with you...?" Keith struggled a little but it was no use. " Ahh.. " Zinyak sighed in realization. "Enjoy your requiem Mr. David."

Several seconds later Keith had vanished through a red blur.

"What have you done to him, you alien fuck!"She scorned at him.

"Ugh..There's no need for that kind of language, really. I simply sent him to his personal nightmare."

He smirked and approached her. "And you my dear, I've been longing to talk to you in private, perhaps we can make a deal..."

-"I doubt it."

-"Why so?"

-"I don't negotiate with terrorist."

-"Amusing."

The saint managed to stand up, shaking, ignoring the tremendous amount of pain that had been inflicted to her body. She looked at him angrily while he revealed another arrogant smirk.

"Such big accusations calling me a terrorist, I simply put your earthlings out of their misery…"

His words made her sick, he was actually proud of killing 7 billion people – earth was gone because of him, how despicable.

-"Ughh… I really hope Matt will send someone soon, I can't stand being here another minute."

-"Too bad for you."

-"Why is that?"

-"That room that were in is in a hidden relic there would be no one that would hear your pleads or aid you as well, so you'll just have to be a good girl and play along."

"Yeah? Well..I can always.." She turned to the door and it wasn't there, like it evaporated when she wasn't looking and the soldiers were gone, too. She turned to the alien beside her looking miserably confused. It seems that he had planned this well enough. She sighed.

-"What do you want?"

Zinyak took another large step towards her, standing really close almost touching her with his pelvic, he was huge! He crouched a little and leaned, gazing into her eyes. She got a little startled to see his face so close to hers. "Frankly we are running out of escorts in the ship and - -"

"Whoa! Whoa!" She cut him off. "You think just because I'm Russian I'm willing to put out for you? I'm not a prostitute!"

"That's not what I meant! I've never been with a human female before." He grabbed her by the cheeks, examining her features. "And you don't look half as bad!" She got furious.

"Fuck. That."

She raised her leg, and jammed her heel into his bare foot.

"Bitch!" He roared in pain as she ran towards the pistol that Keith left lying on the floor, but she fell down before reaching it- Zinyak grabbed her leg and dragged her towards him. He pulled her up then raised her with his arm around her chest, the pain was insufferable when he grabbed her there - yet she struggled to release herself from his hold. "I can always take it by force." He whispered into her ear. He ripped the elegant dress off of her and pinned her down on the nearby desk. Her ribs where crushing under his hold.

He ripped her undergarments with his claw, unbuckled his belt and threw away the belt piece. She yelled and struggled but he kept pressing his weight on her torso. She felt the tip of his rod rubbing on her lower lips. God…If he was going to stuff her with his cock he was going to rapture her insides and kill her.

"Stop! Stop!" She begged."Please, I'll play along! I'll do what you want!"

He stopped for a moment, fixed his pants, then grabbed her by the hair and drew her close to him, she whimpered.

-"Will you behave?"

The saint nodded. "I tend to keep my promises."

"Good girl..." The emperor replied and released her from his hold, she turned to him.

"But you'll have to heal me first…"

"Ugh..Any more demands?"

Zinyak waved his hand above her once and her crushing pain went away immediately, it's like her fractured bones grew anew and the puffiness and bruises on her face disappeared and left her face glowing [it was the console on his arm - he pressed a few buttons].

She breathed out in relief, but he was growing impatient and he pushed her down on her knees.

She knew exactly what was coming next. He was pulling out his cock and she hoped that..

"F*ck.." She mumbled to herself. It was huge! Big as a bottle of vodka, no…Bigger. Almost as big gallon of beer [It was obvious she was exaggerating with her wild imagination but damn…She needed a beverage]. In seconds all the blood in her body had been centred on her cheeks, her face had been painted in crimson- she blushed heavily, goose bumps filled her entire body. She noticed how it was already half way hard. How can he keep such a monstrous thing in his pants?

"Well? Get to work!"

She grabbed his cock and traced her tongue from the bottom or his rod to the top.

God…She thought, it would take her ages to cover his entire cock with her spit.

She spat a mouthful on both of her hands and started to jerk him off. It was shameful, a while ago she was the freaking president and now she was giving a hand-job to an alien overlord that she had planned to kill for so long. Zinyak moaned with pleasure. "Ahh…I see that you're very trained at this."

She ignored his words-

* * *

**That's where the story cuts off, I have it all written down on a note pad but I keep changing the story drastically when I type it down.**

**I need a better approach, I can't seem to write down what I see - In my head it's much more violent and lustful.**

**Any comment\review\critique would be appreciated.**


End file.
